373rd Arrowhead Legion
The 373rd Arrowhead Legion was a unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's 279th Corps during the Clone Wars. It consisted of soldiers, engineers, and various support personnel specialised in spearheading frontal assaults. When the Clone Wars broke out, Republic High Command had researches look at ways to improve the phase I armour worn by standard Grand Army troopers. A compound was developed for the armour's torso that resulted in additional armour plating that could withstand multiple blaster bolts. This compound, though expensive, was just cheap enough to produce for an entire legion of clone troopers. The 373rd Arrowhead Legion was then commissioned from Kamino. The unit contained everything from standard clone troopers to ARC troopers, pilots, siege experts, and sharpshooters, all outfitted with the new armour. Deployments The legion served primarily as a front line combat unit but also acted briefly as a military police outfit on Coruscant and a pair of other Republic-held worlds, and also intervened during each battle that occurred on Kamino. Other battles included the Battle of Umbara, wherein the 373rd were brought to a series of trenches built by members of the 187th Legion before launching a deadly assault against the Umbaran front line. An unidentified trooper from the 373rd served as Sector Chief Sage's personal aid in Republic Intelligence and the Special Operations Brigade. Troopers from the 373rd were commonly deployed alongside the 327th Star Corps, 41st Elite Corps, 21st Nova Corps and 7th Sky Corps. The 373rd participated in numerous battles throughout the Galaxy, including but not limited to: Another Day At the Office Prior to the Battle of Coruscant, Clone Commandos Ulysses, Achilles, and Alpha Sixty returned from a mission alongside Major Wasp and a platoon of soldiers from Hornet Battalion. Alpha Sixty was to personally report their secretive findings to the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. A struggle broke out between the Chancellor and Alpha Sixty. When the other two commandos and Wasp's platoon forced their way into the room, Sixty revealed recorded footage of a cloaked individual wielding dual lightsabers and assaulting him. The commandos initially believed Palpatine's story, but Ulysses decided to absolve Palpatine of any wrongdoing by searching his desk. His search activated a secret compartment which revealed a pair of deactivated lightsabers. Palpatine used the Force to bring the lightsabers toward him, and proceeded to attack the group. His swiftness with his weapons nearly annihilated the commandos, who quickly went from firing their DC17M blaster rifles to engaging in close combat. The door to the office chimed open and four members of the Red Guard entered along with a small compliment of Senate Guard and Senate Commandos. Sidious ordered them to kill the clones. Each of the Red Guard, Senate Guard and Senate Commando personnel were part of Palpatine's entourage, and were all brainwashed to ensure that his true self remained undiscovered by the Republic. A vicious skirmish broke out that wracked the office, wrecking the windows and the furniture. Though the Hornet troopers wore armour that was designed to endure additional blaster fire, the shots that Palpatine deflected plus the sheer amount of firepower from the Senate defenders steadily brought them down. Sidious also went out of his way to end the lives of several of the clones. With a rare stroke of luck, the commandos knocked Sidious unconscious and left him in his chair with the deactivated lightsabers, after delivering several kicks to his torso. They also recorded evidence of his hidden identity. Wasp was the sole survivor of his platoon, who had managed to kill, wound, or push back all of Palpatine's entourage. The group retreated, initiating a running battle against a large number of Senate Guard and Senate Commandos, who they only shot at with stun rounds. Fallen Arrow The commandos rappelled down a balcony to escape the oncoming wave of blue-garbed Senate protectors. Wasp was a ways off, having been busy fighting an elite sergeant who had tried to smash his helmet in. He did not have time to use his grappling hook to avoid blasterfire, and made a decision to leap from the balcony instead. The defectors had discovered that communications were being jammed inside of the Senate Building, and when they fled the building they each took cover behind a parked speeder as gunships and transports arrived filled with police and Coruscant Guard. After a brief skirmish, the commandos commandeered an LAAT and escaped. Major Wasp requested reinforcements from Commander Greyloc, who sent the rest of Hornet Battalion to the Senate Building. Palpatine's allies had orchestrated a contingency plan, wherein a number of B2 super battle droids were activated to attack the clones and security forces. The official story claimed that Wasp had either gone rogue or been captured by renegade clone commandos, who had attacked the Chancellor's office. Hornet Battalion suffered casualties. They pondered what was up, especially when they received insider information that a Coruscant Guard LAAT and a member of Zillo Battalion had been sent to hunt down Wasp and Jedi Master Jar Masusu. Redeployment Palpatine's inner circle realised that too many members of the 373rd were in a position to begin investigating and asking questions about the incident from Coruscant and the Inner and Mid Rims. The 373rd were transferred to battlefields on the most hazardous of worlds, including Lecundi, Felucia, Mygeeto, and Saleucami. While they succeeded in accomplishing most of their objectives, the Arrowheads suffered tremendous casualties from operating in environments where they had no business fighting. Order 66 The vast majority of the 373rd Legion carried out Order 66, due to their flash training and inhibitor chips. The others were too busy battling CIS militia or wildlife, and in those moments they may have had some mental clarity on the matter. Following the activation and execution of Contingency Order 66, the 373rd Arrowhead Legion served in the Galactic Empire's Stormtrooper Corps. Three of it's members defected and fought on Orto Plutonia alongside Major Wasp, but all three were killed in a shootout with their brethren in the 212th Attack Battalion. Unit Composition The 94th Hive Regiment was responsible for reconnaissance and heavy assault. Most of it's soldiers were suited towards infantry roles, but heavy weapons, vehicular and airborne elements also operated under it, along with the YellowJacket Squadron. Venom Regiment had two battalions dedicated to walkers, artillery and supply vehicles, two dedicated to infantry-based warfare, and one fighter/dropship squadron. Stinger Regiment was entirely comprised of land-based assault units except for it's Bombard Battalion, which consisted of artillery, artillery logistics and support personnel. 94th Hive Regiment YellowJacket Squadron Hornet Battalion Mosquito Battalion Freelance Airborne Platoon Dragonhawk Battalion 53rd Artillery Battalion Cannon Company Graid Company Octillery Company Italic Company 58th Venom Regiment Yeow Squadron Roughneck Battalion Raider Battalion Stride Battalion Walkers Mottle Battalion Supply/Siege 45th Stinger Regiment Rapier Battalion Dirk Battalion Husk Battalion Bombard Battalion Personnel Roster Major ARC-7537 "Wasp" Major CT-0451 "Sinker" Major ARC-78 "Raph" Battalion Commander CC-0255 "Bumblebee" suicide, unidentified planet Battalion Commander CC-3121/23 "Claw" Regimental Commander CC-7181/25 "Greyloc" Senior Commander CC-1201-2119 "Atlas" Senior General "Ballista" Jedi General Jar Masusa Equipment For vehicles, the 373rd commonly utilised the UTAT (Unstable Terrain Artillery Transport) ATOT (All Terrain Open Transport) ATAP (All Terrain Attack Pod) ATRT (All Terrain Recon Transport) and AV7 Anti Vehicle Cannon. Since the introduction of Phase II gear, the 373rd armour has been adjusted to be more resistant to blaster fire than that of the average Republic clone trooper's, capable of absorbing several blaster bolts before the wearer is incapacitated or killed. It has been theorised that this was one of many prototypes used later on to create stormtrooper armor. Despite primarily being a heavy assault force, the 373rd Arrowhead Legion had been known to utilise the DC15x sniper rifle for it's marksmen. Betrayal This Legion served the Galactic Republic faithfully until shortly before Order 66, when Major Wasp and members of Hornet Battalion engaged Senate Commandos in a firefight throughout the Senate Building. Wasp was the sole survivor of the 373rd element initially involved, and called in a reinforcement unit who were then annihilated by B2 Super Battle Droids. Before the incident could reach the ears of the Legion's commanding officers, they and their units were shipped off to fight in several treacherous conflicts that inflicted a large number of causalities and decimated their ranks. Whether or not the 373rd largely complied with Order 66 is unknown, but it is likely that the survivors either retired, went rogue, or underwent Stormtrooper training, which their armour was likely prototype for. It is likely that a hole was left in the legion's command structure due to several officers being killed in action or on Coruscant during Palpatine's cover-up. One commander, nicknamed Bumblebee, received a previously undiscovered disease which resulted in an increase in depression and decrease in self awareness. He ended his own life in the middle of an engagement with the Confederacy of Independent Systems on an unidentified planet.Category:Unit Category:Legion Category:Galactic Republic Category:373rd Legion Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Arrowhead Legion Category:373rd Arrowhead Legion Category:279th Corps